Fuller House: Ramona & Jackson
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Cuando el amor no se elige, puede llegar en momentos inoportunos. Pero llega, para juntar a chicos o adultos. Que en un principio no se llevaban bien, con el tiempo se volverían amigos y luego novios, hasta esposos.
1. Una mirada al presente y futuro

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

* * *

Hoy les presento...una mirada al presente y futuro

* * *

 _Esta historia se ubica tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1. La primera escena, muestra un posible futuro_

* * *

En San Francisco, en la antigua casa Tanner. Después conocida como la casa Fuller. Tanner Gibbler, pero que en pocos días cambiara de nombre a Fuller-Gibbler. Con la boda de Jackson y Ramona

Él hijo de DJ, se encontraba en el living de la casa. Mientras observaba una foto, dado aparece Ramona y él de catorce años, mientras que Ramona baja las escalaras y sin que él se diera cuenta. Se acerco a Jackson y le beso la mejilla tiernamente

"Te amo" – le dijo, la adulta Ramona

Jackson adulto sonrío, le acarició la mejilla "Y yo, te amo a ti. Mona" – besando los labios de su futura esposa

Ambos se abrazaron, ella se fijo en la que miraba su novio de muchos años – "Me encanta esa fotografía, es la del día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia. Recuerdo que la tomamos, horas después de aquello. Verdad, cariño – pregunto ella

Fuller asintió – "si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer"

* * *

En el presente

Casa Tanner-Fuller-Gibbler. En su interior vemos a Ramona, hija de Kimmy en el pasillo. Fuera de la habitación de Jackson, ella observa la puerta cerrada. Decidiéndose entrar o no, para hablar con él hijo de su madrina DJ. Ella se había dado cuenta, que quiere a Jackson. Pero olvido, que el joven Jackson tiene entrenamiento de Béisbol. Lo único que le viene a la cabeza, es que Jackson esta saliendo con Lola en estos últimos meses. Al estar distraída no se da cuenta, de que alguien la observaba desde hace unos minutos

"Sucede algo chica" – dice la joven mujer rubia

La joven, se queda con los ojos bien abiertos. Al ver quien le habla, es Stephanie Tanner. La chica no esperaba a nadie todavía en casa

"Stephanie?" – pregunta la castaña

"Ramona, sucede algo. Tu, estas pegada. A la puerta de Jackson - La joven se sonroja. Aunque Stephanie sabía lo que pasaba, desde hace unas semanas y esperaba que la hija de Kimmy confiera en ella, pidiendo algún consejo

Ramona asiente y responde – "si"

"Vamos a tu habitación, creo que debemos hablar" – dice la rubia, toma su bolso y siguió a la hija de Kimmy a la habitación de esta. Al entrar la mayor cerró la puerta detrás de ella

* * *

Minutos después, en la habitación de Ramona

Stephanie y Ramona se encontraban sentadas en la cama, la tía de Jackson esperaba que la joven le hablara. Ella se había dado cuenta hace unos meses, de lo que pasa entre su sobrino y Ramona. Es verdad que Jackson esta saliendo con Lola, pero cuando él ve a Ramona, es por ella que pone los ojos brillantes, se pone un poco colorado y nervioso. Pero no por Lola, desde hace un tiempo. A la joven Ramona, le pasa lo mismo que a Jackson cuando ambos se juntan

"Así que te gusta, mi sobrino" – la joven asiente. Las dos seguían hablando sin saber que alguien acaba de llegar a la casa, hace unos minutos.

* * *

Esa persona subió las escaleras y se quedo en el pasillo, afuera de la habitación de Ramona. Esa persona es Jackson Fuller, que había regresado de su entrenamiento y escucho por curiosidad la conversación entre Ramona y su tía Stephanie.

"Le gusto a Ramona" – susurro Jackson algo colorado

* * *

De regreso en la habitación

La joven asiente - "Si, me gusta. Pero se que no le gusto a él, Jackson esta con Lola en estoy momentos"

Stephanie negó con la cabeza – "Yo no lo creó así" – la joven se le quedo mirando – "Creo, que a él también le gustas. Pero no se atreve a revelar sus sentimientos por ti"

"Y por que, teme?" – pregunto Ramona. En ese momento se escucho una voz

"Porque, temía que me rechazaras" – las chicas, no se habían dado cuenta que Jackson había abierto la puerta, ellas se giraron y los tres se quedaron mirando

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia


	2. El mañana es hoy

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

Protagonistas

Michael Campion es Jackson Fuller

Soni Nicole Bringas es Ramona Gibbler

* * *

Hoy les presento...El mañana es hoy

* * *

 _Esta historia se ubica tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1._

* * *

De regreso en la habitación

La joven asiente - "Si, me gusta. Pero se que no le gusto a él, Jackson esta con Lola en estoy momentos"

Stephanie negó con la cabeza – "Yo no lo creó así" – la joven se le quedo mirando – "Creo, que a él también le gustas. Pero no se atreve a revelar sus sentimientos por ti"

"Y por que, teme?" – pregunto Ramona. En ese momento se escucho una voz

"Porque, temía que me rechazaras" – las chicas, no se habían dado cuenta que Jackson había abierto la puerta, ellas se giraron y los tres se quedaron mirando

* * *

Ahora en la habitación de Ramona

Stephanie se daba cuenta, que era ella la que estaba sobrando en la habitación. Se levanto de la cama y los miro a los dos

"Creo que es momento de que los deje solo, así puedan arreglar sus cosas y yo pueda descasar de mi día trabajando en la radio" - les sonrió, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras ella (Stephanie esta trabajando en la radio, en la que trabajo Tío Jesse y Joey)

Las chicos se miraron, Jackson se acerco y se sentó en la cama

"Así que..." - empezó a decir el joven Fuller, pero es interumpido por Ramona

"Es cierto, me gustas. Pero estas con Lola" - le dijo, este sonrió. Ramona no entendia porque Jackson, sonreia a esto. Ella no iba la otra chica

Pero cuando ella escucho la respuesta de él, supo que estarían juntos siempre - "termine, hace una hora con ella. No te preocupes, sabe que es por ti. Pero creó que lo sospecha" - le informo

* * *

Una hora antes

En el campo de béisbol de la escuela, Jackson había terminado su entrenamiento. Igual que Lola su ensayo de cheerleader, ella se acerco a él, dando le a él un beso en los labios

"Vamos a mi casa" - pregunto ella. Él no quería ir con ella, hace un tiempo que se dio cuenta que quiere estar con Ramona en realidad, así que había decidido terminar con ella

Él negó con la cabeza - "No, creo que debemos hablar."

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, desde hace un tiempo Jackson no era el mismo que la seguía a todos lados - "Se lo que quieres decir"

"Entonces, si saber lo que quiero decir...no te llevaras una sorpresa. Creó que debemos terminar" - ella se puso seria

Jackson se llevaría una sorpresa, con lo que diría ella - "Es por Ramona, verdad. Te gusta ella"

"No, no por ella. Solo que no me gustas más" - le respondió. Ella se acercó y le dio una cachetada

"Mentiroso" - le dijo y se fue, dejando a Jackson que se acariciaba la mejilla

* * *

De regreso en la habitación

Jackson se acariciaba la mejilla, mientras Ramona le tomaba la otra mano. Ambos se miraron, Jackson se separo de ella y se levanto de la cama, mirando a la joven de frente

"Se que no nos llevamos bien al principio, en realidad desde que nos conocimos. Pero durante este año, tu y yo nos aprendimos a conocer y por lo cual, en cada uno de nosotros comenzó a nacer un sentimiento especial...lo que quiero decir es que me gustas, quieres ser mi novia - termino de decir. Ella se levanto de la cama, lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarse, él le pregunto - "Eso es un si" - y ella volvió a besar

* * *

En el pasillo Stephanie lloraba, por la tierna historia que estaba sucediendo entre su sobrino y Ramona. En el primer nivel de la casa, DJ volvía con Tommy de su revisión mensual y atrás de ellos Kimmy que fue a buscar a Max al termino de su clase de piano

Stephanie se dio cuenta de esto, al escuchar el ruido que hacen abajo y que DJ esta subiendo por las escaleras y en ese momento la hermana de al medio de las Tanner pensó, a DJ le gustaría que dos jóvenes hormonales que se han convertido en pareja vivieran juntos. Por lo cual decidió entrar a la habitación e interrumpirlos

* * *

En el futuro

Casa Fuller, los jóvenes adultos Ramona y Jackson se besaban en el living. Cuando se abrió la puerta y entro DJ con su esposo, de visita a su vieja casa de infancia

"Hola chicos" - dijeron al mismo tiempo DJ y su marido, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se levantaron a saludarlos. DJ se caso hace un par de años con su marido y estuvieron viviendo todos juntos en esa casa, pero hace dos años que decidieron que era tiempo de cambiar de lugar y dejarles el viejo hogar a la nueva familia. DJ y su marido, viven la antigua casa de este. La cual alquilaron unos años, debido a que vivían en la casa Tanner

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia


	3. ¿Descubiertos?

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

Protagonistas

Michael Campion es Jackson "J.D." Fuller

Soni Nicole Bringas es Ramona "Mona" Gibbler

* * *

Hoy les presento...Descubiertos?

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1._

* * *

En el pasillo Stephanie lloraba, por la tierna historia que estaba sucediendo entre su sobrino y Ramona. En el primer nivel de la casa, DJ volvía con Tommy de su revisión mensual y atrás de ellos Kimmy que fue a buscar a Max al termino de su clase de piano

Stephanie se dio cuenta de esto, al escuchar el ruido que hacen abajo y que DJ esta subiendo por las escaleras y en ese momento la hermana de al medio de las Tanner pensó, a DJ le gustaría que dos jóvenes hormonales que son como hermanos y se han vuelto pareja vivan juntos. Por lo cual decidió entrar a la habitación e interrumpirlos, pero antes que pudiera entrar...llego DJ al segundo piso

* * *

En el futuro 2026

Casa Fuller, los jóvenes adultos Ramona y Jackson se besaban en el living. Cuando se abrió la puerta y entro DJ con su esposo, de visita a su vieja casa de infancia

"Hola chicos" - dijeron al mismo tiempo DJ y su marido, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se levantaron a saludarlos. DJ se caso hace un par de años con su marido y estuvieron viviendo todos juntos en esa casa, pero hace dos años que decidieron que era tiempo de cambiar de lugar y dejarles el viejo hogar a la nueva familia. DJ y su marido, viven la antigua casa de este. La cual alquilaron unos años, debido a que vivían en la casa Tanner

* * *

En la actualidad...2016

Segundo piso de la casa Fuller-Tanner-Gibbler, pasillo. DJ se acerca a su hermana

"Hola Stephanie, los chicos están en casa" - pregunto, mientras iba a la habitación de Jackson, la hermana de al media asintió

"Si, pero si quieres ver a JD. No esta en su habitación" - respondió lo más alto posible, para que escucharan Ramona y Jackson

DJ miro a su hermana - "Porque gritas" - pregunto la mayor

Stephanie pensaba que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió..."por culpa de la radió, el volumen se encontraba mal. Así que todo el audio esta muy alto"

Ambas se miraron - "ok y donde esta mi hijo" - pregunto DJ

"Esta con Ramona, ambos están charlando. JD termino con Lola" - respondió Stephanie, DJ se acerco más

"Termino con ella, que paso. Creí que se llevaban bien, tengo que ver a mi pequeño. Estará bien" - DJ va a entrar en la habitación, cuando Stephanie la agarra del brazo - "por que me detienes"

"Mi querida hermanita. Te olvidas de lo que sentíamos, que papá se metiera en nuestro asuntos de chicos. Además se esta llevando mejor con Ramona, es bueno que se hablen de ciertas cosas como amigos." - DJ lo pensó y asintió

"Tienes razón, ella es mucho mejor como amiga que ese muchacho Troy Bethel. Hasta como novia prefiero a Ramona, no me agradaba Lola" - Stephanie se quedo con la boca abierta

"En verdad?" - dijo y DJ sonrió

* * *

En la habitación de Ramona

Los chicos escuchaban esto

"Parece, que me tengo ganada a mi madrina-suegra" - le susurro al oído a Jackson

Jackson Daniel sonrío y se sonrojo - "creo, que tienes razón" - mientras le besaba los labios - en ese instantes, la puerta se abrió. Amos se giraron y vieron a Stephanie

"Basta con eso chicos, se que escucharon a DJ. Pero se parece" - Ramona se acerco a ella

"Pense que te agradaba que estemos juntos" - pregunta, la hija de Kimmy

"Me encantan que estén juntos, pero tanto no...además que J.D. debes ir a bañarte, Estas sudoroso de la practica" - J.D. se oleo y se dio cuenta que su tía tiene razón. Beso a su actual novia, en los labios y se marcho a su habitación

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando - "que sucede, en verdad"

"Sabes como es de rigurosa tu madrina, no creo que vea en buenos ojos que estén de novios y vivan en la misma casa" - Ramona asintió

"Creo que tiene razón, por ahora no le diremos que Jackson y yo somos novios" - en esos se escucha una voz

"Que?" - las dos se giraron y vieron a Kimmy, entro a la habitación - "Son novios, cuando paso esto. No era que no se toleraban. Se que las Gibbler somos hermosas pero..."

Ramona se acerco a su madre y le dijo - "Es un secreto, aun no le diremos a tía DJ"

"Y cuando, le dirán, que son novios, jovencita" - pregunto Kimmy, no le gusta guardarle secretos a su amiga

Ella susurro - "En diez años más" - Kimmy se le quedo mirando, Stephanie le comento lo que pensaba

"Sabes muy bien, que a tu hermana no le gustan los secretos y tu eres la racional" - se quejo Kimmy. DJ había decido subir nuevamente, para hablar con su hijo. Pero en vez de encontrarse con su hijo, escucho la conversación de las chicas

"Me podrían explicar lo que sucede, aquí" - pidió ella. las otras tres mujeres solo la miraron

Cada una de las chicas, fue capaz de decir una cosa - "Madrina"

"DJ"

"Hermana"

"Mamá" - las cuatro mujeres, al oír la voz de JD se dieron vuelta. Él joven se acaba de duchar y se encontraba en con una bata - "Tienen una charla de mujeres"

DJ se acerco a su hijo y le dijo - "Cuando termines de vestir, bajas a la cocina. Tenemos que hablar, todos"

* * *

En el 2026. San Francisco

Casa Fuller

DJ y su esposo se han sentado junto a los novios y DJ se da cuenta que al lado de los chicos. Se encuentra una foto que data de hace diez años.

"Esa foto, no fue del día en que se pusieron de novios por primera vez. Y cariño cuando me pediste matrimonio" - los tres asintieron. Él marido de DJ le beso los labios

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia. Espero sus comentarios y también sus criticas


	4. Compromiso

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

Protagonistas

Michael Campion es Jackson "J.D." Fuller

Soni Nicole Bringas es Ramona "Mona" Gibbler

* * *

Hoy les presento...Compromiso

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1._

* * *

En la habitación de Ramona

"Sabes muy bien, que a tu hermana no le gustan los secretos y tu eres la racional" - se quejo Kimmy. DJ había decido subir nuevamente, para hablar con su hijo. Pero en vez de encontrarse con su hijo, escucho la conversación de las chicas

"Me podrían explicar lo que sucede, aquí" - pidió ella. las otras tres mujeres solo la miraron

Cada una de las chicas, fue capaz de decir una cosa - "Madrina"

"DJ"

"Hermana"

"Mamá" - las cuatro mujeres, al oír la voz de JD se dieron vuelta. Él joven se acaba de duchar y se encontraba en con una bata - "Tienen una charla de mujeres"

DJ se acerco a su hijo y le dijo - "Cuando termines de vestir, bajas a la cocina. Tenemos que hablar, todos"

* * *

En el 2026. San Francisco

Casa Fuller

DJ y su esposo se han sentado junto a los novios y DJ se da cuenta que al lado de los chicos. Se encuentra una foto que data de hace diez años.

"Esa foto, no fue del día en que se pusieron de novios por primera vez. Y cariño cuando me pediste matrimonio" - los tres asintieron. Él marido de DJ le beso los labios

* * *

En el 2016. San Francisco

Casa Fuller, cocina

Todos se encontraban sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, Max los miraba a todos. Pero cuando vio, las miradas que se dan JD y Mona entendió lo que pasaba

"Los junte a todos, porque debo decirles algo" - en ese momento, entro Steve por la puerta de la cocina - "que bueno que llegas, les iba a decir" - ambos se toman de la mano

"Chicas y chicos, como recordaran. Con DJ fuimos novios, hace mucho tiempo y hemos vuelto a salir hace unos meses. Hace dos días...tome una decisión y se lo dije a ella. Le pregunte" - DJ lo interrumpió y dijo

"Steve, me a pedido matrimonio y yo dije que si" - todos se pusieron a celebrar, los chicos estaban contentos por su madre. Ella quería a Steve y también ellos, pero nunca olvidarían a su padre. Las chicas también estaban contentas, la mejor amiga, la hermana y la ahijada, que actualmente es la novia de su hijo mayor. Todos se callaron, cuando a Max se le salió algo

"Pensé que esta reunión, era por que te habías dado cuenta mamá. Que Jackson y Ramona se gustan" - DJ miro a Max y luego a Jackson con Ramona que estaban juntos

"Max que has dicho" - pregunto DJ, Jackson tomo la mano de Ramona y hablo

"Él, tiene razón. Nos gustamos y desde hace una hora que somos novios, mamá" - todos quedaron en silenció. Steve tomo a Tommy y se lo llevo a la otra habitación

Minuto después, en la cocina

"Están juntos" - pregunto y los chicos asintieron, las madre de ella y tía de él solo miraban. Max estaba apenado, por que se le salió - "Me agrada, me agrada mucho. Hacen una linda pareja, ahora entiendo todo. Que se lleven bien y que no estés con Lola"

Ramona saco voz - "Antes de ser novios, nos habíamos hecho amigo. Cada uno empezó a sentir algo por el otro, como dijo Jackson hace una hora que somos novios y un poco más de eso que tu hijo termino con Lola"

Dj sonrió, pero cambió su mirada cuando observo a Kimmy y Stephanie que no estaban sorprendidas por esto "Ustedes no sabían nada"

Stephanie decidió contestar - "Lo presentía y di el empujo, mejor tomen asientos y les cuento" - todos estaban de pie, debido a que estaban festejando la celebración de matrimonio de DJ y Steve

* * *

Minuto después

"Así fue todo" - termino de decir Stephanie a DJ y a todos, lo ocurrido en el día de hoy en casa Fuller.

DJ observa a su hermana - "Durante estos meses, me había dado cuento de que se quieren. Como en el cumpleaños de Ramona, al bajar ella por la escalera con su vestido. Jackson se le quedo viendo y el día del partido de béisbol. Ramona lo miraba de forma especial. Bueno, no se preocupen. Pueden seguir juntos, no los voy a separar y como dije me gustan como pareja." - Ambos chicos se levantaron y se abrazaron, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro Fernando, padre de Ramona y ex-esposo de Kimmy

"Con que, eres el novio de mi hija" - le dijo serio Fernando a JD

* * *

En el año 2026

Casa Fuller

Las dos parejas conversaban, de forma muy animada

Mona reía - "padre, que estaba celoso" - Jackson se le quedo mirando

"Aún sigue así" - susurro este, Ramona se le quedo viendo

"Cariño piensa, que soy su única hija" finalmente Jackson asintió

Él esposo de DJ hablo - "Como van los detalles del matrimonio" - pregunto Steve

Jackson y Ramona se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron - "Todo va bien"

"Eligieron quien les va a bendecir la ceremonia" - pregunta DJ, Jackson hablo

"Si, mamá. Recordaras a la ministra de fe Lucy Camden" - DJ sonrió al escuchar esto

DJ se levanto, de su asiento - "me encanta, como hace las ceremonias. Me entere que su padre, murió de un ataque al corazón" - Jackson se puso triste - "cambiando de tema, donde va hacer la ceremonia"

"Pensamos que podría ser, en el patio de la casa. serian pocos invitados. La familia, mi madrina de boda, el padrino de boda de Jackson" - respondió Ramona

Steve sonrió - "algo intimo, me gusta lo que piensan y la luna de miel"

Jackson se levanta y va a la cocina a buscar algo, al regresar trae un sobre. Se lo entrega a su madre y ella lo ve con Steve - "Es el regalo de boda, de tía Michelle. Nos manda a Hawaii"

"Por dios, Michelle se paso. Le dieron las gracias" - les pregunta DJ

"Si, madrina. Lo hicimos" - respondió Ramona. DJ se acerco a su ahijada

"Él vestido, como va cariño" - Ramona, se pone muy contenta al recordar a su vestido"

"Michelle, confeccionando con mi diseño" - le responde. En ese momento, entran con varias maletas. Jesse, Becky, Nicky y Alex. Jesse esta vez ayudando con las maletas. Detrás de ellos Danny, su esposa y Joey. Toda la familia se saluda y claro se abrazan al volver a verse. Después de tanto tiempo

"Y aun nos vemos bien, como dije hace diez años" - dice Jesse, al mismo tiempo todos ríen

"Donde esta mi mamá y papá, la boda es mañana?" - pregunta Ramona y todos se callan

En el próximo capitulo... La boda de Ramona y Jackson, Kimmy y Fernando llegaran a la boda de su hija, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia. Espero sus comentarios y también sus criticas


	5. La Boda

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

Protagonistas

Michael Campion es Jackson "J.D." Fuller - Soni Nicole Bringas es Ramona "Mona" Gibbler

John Stamos es Jesse Katsopolis - Bob Saget es Danny Tanner - Dave Coulier es Joey Gladstone

Candace Cameron es DJ Tanner-Fuller - Jodie es Stephanie Tanner - Andrea Barber es Kimmy Gibbler

Lori Loughlin es Rebecca "Becky" Donalson-Katsopolis - Dylan & Blake Tuomy-Wilhoitson son Nicky & Alex Katsopolis

Y Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen como Michelle Tanner

Con la participación especial de...

Beverley Mitchell es Lucy Camden

* * *

Hoy les presento...La boda de Ramona y Jackson

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1._

* * *

En el año 2026

"Él vestido, como va cariño" - Ramona, se pone muy contenta al recordar a su vestido

"Bien. Michelle, lo esta confeccionando. Según mi diseño" - le responde. En ese momento, entran con varias maletas. Jesse, Becky, Nicky y Alex. Jesse esta vez ayudando con las maletas. Detrás de ellos Danny, su esposa y Joey. Toda la familia se saluda y claro se abrazan al volver a verse. Después de tanto tiempo

"Y aun nos vemos bien, como dije hace diez años" - dice Jesse, al mismo tiempo todos ríen

"Donde esta mi mamá y papá, la boda es mañana?" - pregunta Ramona y todos se callan

Cuando se escucha una voz - "Aquí estoy, cariño" - todos mira a la puerta de la cocina, donde entra Kimmy

Ramona corre donde su madre y la abraza - "pensé que no llegabas" - le dice sollozando

"Estoy atrasada, por la culpa de tu padre. Me fue a buscar a casa, pero actualmente como una anciana"

"Kimberlyna, mi amor. Te escuchado desde la entrada y todo el viaje" - responde Fernando, DJ se acerco a su amiga y la abraza. Mientras que Jackson saludaba a su futuro suegro. La puerta volvió abrirse para revelar a un joven Max y Tommy que entran a la habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente

La casa Fuller era un verdadero desastre. Ramona bajaba las escaleras, vistiendo su bata y al ver el estado del living se puso. Kimmy se acercó a su hija

"Amor, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, recuerda en que trabajo hace años. Todo este quedara como un espejo, para tu boda" - ambas, se abrazaron. Se escucharon unos pasos

"Llego la madrina" - dice alguien detrás de ellas, es la joven adulta Lola

"Llegaste al fin" grita Ramona y se abrazan ambas

"Como esta mi mejor amiga, en el día de su boda" - pregunto Lola

Ramona se sonrojo - "Feliz y nerviosa"

"No estés nerviosa, Jackson te ama y tu a él" - le dijo, muy seguro de si misma. Debido a que lo a visto, durante estos años

Ramona sonríe, al escuchar esto - "Y tu viaje" - le pregunta a su mejor amiga

"Maravilloso, mi novio me dejo aquí. Se fue arreglar y enseguida vuelve" - Ramona se acordó de algo

"Pensar que gracias a ti...Jackson y yo estamos juntos" - ambas se miraron y recordaron

* * *

Años 2016

Es un día soleado en las calles de San Francisco

Días antes, que Lola y Jackson terminaran. Ella se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, de las miradas entre Jackson y Ramona y que quería a Jackson como un amigo, no un novio. Así que había decido juntar a los chicos

"Va hacer difícil, ambos son testarudos. Pero estoy segura que se quieren" - pensó para ella

* * *

En el futuro

Casa de Steve y DJ Hale

Jackson se estaba terminando de vestir, alguien toco a la puerta. Jackson dije que pase, la puerta se abrió y entro Steve y se le quedo viendo

"Eres todo un hombre, Chico" - dijo Steve en un modo muy orgulloso, Jackson se daba cuenta de esto y se acerco a su padrastro. Hizo algo que no le gusta hacer con las personas, solo con su novia. Abrazo, al hombre en que a sido su figura paterna estoy ultimos años

"Gracias por todo, Steve" - susurro

Steve, lloro al escuchar esto - "Chico, sabes que eres como mi hijo. Aparte que me casara con tu madre. Yo nunca pude tener hijo biologicos, pero los tuve a ti y a tus hermanos. Tu padre, estara orgulloso de ti. Jackson"- En ese momento, ambos lloraron. La puerta se abrió, entraron Max y Tommy llorando al escuchar. Al acercarse, los tres se abrazaron

* * *

Minutos después

En casa Fuller, en la habitación que comparten Jackson y Ramona. Ramona se esta preparando con la ayuda de Lola, esta se le queda viendo, le nota algo extraño desde que se volvieron

"Lola, que pasa. Me salió un grano" - ella niega la cabeza - "Entonces, que sucede" - pregunta Ramona

"Estas diferente" - respondió Lola, Ramona se sonrojo y asintió

"Es que lo estoy..." en eso la interrumpe Lola

"No me vengas con que es tu boda, por que estoy segura que es algo más" - Ramona loe tomo la mano y le dijo

"Voy hacer mamá, estoy embarazada. Espero un hijo o hija de Jackson" - le responde, en el pasillo se escucha un grito

"Que has dicho?" - pregunta DJ. Que esta terminando de ayudar, a preparar la casa para la boda - "cariño, estas embarazada, voy hacer abuela?"

"Si, pero madrina. No se lo diga a Jackson, hoy en la noche se lo quiero decir" - DJ asintió y abrazo a si ahijada

* * *

Una hora después

En el jardín trasero, todo esta preparado para la boda. Todos se encontraban sentados, en sus lugares, esperando el ingreso de la novia. Él novio de Lola, es el padrino de la boda de Jackson y es su mejor amigo Robert "Bobby"Popko, Max se encuentra al lado de ellos y Tommy tiene los anillos. Lola, junto a otra chica se encuentran al frente de ellos y entre los jóvenes se encuentra la ministra de fe Lucy Camden, se escucha la música. De la casa, salen Ramona y su padre. él lleva smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Ella un sencilla vestido blanco, hasta los pies y sin mangas. Con su cabello suelo, moviendo se a través del aire. Llegaron frente a la ministra, Fernando le entrega a su pequeña a Jackson

"Estamos aquí, este día para acompañar a Ramona y Jackson en sagrado matrimonio" - dijo la señora Lucy, los novios se tomaron de la mano y se miraban

Kimmy y DJ sollozaban, sus parejas las abrazaban. Al igual que Danny

Lucy mira a los novios y sonríe - "Lola, tomas como esposo a Jackson Fuller, para amarlo y respetarlo. Hasta que la muerte los separe"

Ramona asiente - "si, acepto" - la hija de Kimmy, toma el anillo y se lo pone en el dedo a Jackson

"Tu, Jackson. Aceptas a Ramona Gibbler, como tu esposa. Para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe" - pregunta Lucy

"Si, claro que acepto" - grita de alegría Jackson, toma otro anillo que lleva su hermano y se lo pone en el dedo a Ramona

"Sin más que decir, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia" - ambos se besan de forma tierna y todos empiezan aplaudir. Un hombre castaño se acerca a la ministra

"Gracias, por acceder a venir a casarlos" - le dice el hombre a la ministro.

Ella sonríe - "Oficié tu boda y la de tus amigos, como no iba a venir Troy" - responde. (Ambos personajes, son de series distintas y los junte en una historia anterior. Lucy de 7th heaven & Troy de Power Rangers Megaforce, en mi historia Libro 4: Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Decisiones Erróneas, Troy es sobrino de Jesse)

Terminando las felicitaciones, Ramona toma la mano de su esposo y se alejan un poco de la familia

"Cariño, que sucede?" - pregunta Jackson a su esposa Ramona Gibbler-Fuller

Ella se sonroja y sonríe - "Estoy embarazada, seremos padres" -

"En verdad" - Ella asiente, Jackson se acerca a ella y la toma en sus brazos, dando unas vueltas - "Te amo" - La familia escucha la buena noticia y se acercan a ellos, para compartir esta felicidad

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia. Espero sus comentarios y también sus criticas


	6. Capitulo Final

**Los personajes, no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fuller House**

Protagonistas

Michael Campion es Jackson "J.D." Fuller - Soni Nicole Bringas es Ramona "Mona" Gibbler

John Stamos es Jesse Katsopolis - Bob Saget es Danny Tanner - Dave Coulier es Joey Gladstone

Candace Cameron es DJ Tanner-Fuller - Jodie es Stephanie Tanner - Andrea Barber es Kimmy Gibbler

Lori Loughlin es Rebecca "Becky" Donalson-Katsopolis - Dylan & Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit son Nicky & Alex Katsopolis

Y Mary Kate & Ashley Olsen como Michelle Tanner

Actuación especial de Juan Pablo Di Pace es Fernando

* * *

Hoy les presento...Capitulo Final

* * *

 _Esta historia inicia tres meses después, del final de la temporada 1._

* * *

En el año 2026

Ocho meses después de la boda

En la ciudad de San Francisco

Toda la familia estaba esperando, el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia. DJ se encontraba nerviosa, por la espera de su primer nieto al igual que Danny al convertirse en bisabuelo. Jesse había creído conveniente dejarse al fin las canas al convertirse en tío-abuelo. Kimmy estaba tranquila, acompañada de Fernando

Michelle hablaba por su teléfono con personal de su imperio de moda, mientras que Stephanie se encontraba con su nuevo marido. Becky acababa de llegar de Los Angeles de producir un nuevo programa, pero estaba vez de ficción llamado Tres por tres

* * *

En el interior, de la sala de operaciones

Ramona estaba acostada y pujando, Jackson le tomaba la mano. Él medico se ve tranquilo, todo esta saliendo bien hasta el momento y se encontraba feliz por el joven matrimonio

"Puja" - dijo el medico

Ramona hizo lo que le pidió y grito con todas sus fuerzas, hasta casi desmayarse - "falta mucho" - pregunto ella

"No, estamos terminado" - respondió el medio. Los jóvenes como la familia, no tenían idea del sexo de la criatura y esperaban ansiosos, el nacimiento

* * *

En la sala de espera

DJ no aguantaba más

"Voy a entrar, le podemos pedir a una enfermera. Que le pregunte a Troy, como va todo" - sugirió ella. Tommy su hijo menor se le acerco y le tomo la mano

"Tranquila mamá, faltara poco" - ella se le quedo mirando, luego a Max su otro hijo. Que asintió a esto

* * *

En el presente

Vamos a los jóvenes Ramona y Jackson caminar por el atardecer, habían estado nerviosos al iniciar su relación pero con el apoyo de su familia y de Lola. Salieron adelante, al principio Fernando no estaba de acuerdo. No quería de su hija, saliera con nadie. Pero al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que él joven Jackson. Hace feliz a su única hija y eso es lo único que le importa, que la cuiden y la hagan feliz

La imagen se aleja, con los tomados de la mano y acercándose poco a poco. Para darse un tierno beso de amor

* * *

De regreso al futuro 2026

En la sala de espera

Todos están ansioso, cuando ven pasar a una enfermeras con una incubadora en su interior. Va una pequeña criatura, detrás vienen en la camilla Ramona, junto a Jackson y Troy. Los chicos se ven felices, Ramona le hace un gesto a Jackson para que se acerque a su familia, mientras ella va a descansar un poco.

"Y entonces...que fue" - preguntan todos

Jackson les sonríe, como un padre orgulloso - "En verdad quieren saber" - todos asienten - "creo que vieron, quien paso antes de Ramona. Esa persona, va hacer su nieta, sobrina y nuestra hija con Ramona para toda la vida. Pamela Fuller" - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa - Danny, Jessie y DJ se miraron, se acercaron a Jackson y lo abrazaron - "Quisimos darle el nombre, de la abuela"

"Gracias hijo" - dijo entre lagrimas Danny, su actual esposa lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sabiendo muy bien, que esto a Danny le hace muy feliz

* * *

Días después

Cerca de la casa Fuller, vemos a unos jóvenes padres. Caminar por el parque junto a su hija, Jackson la tomaba en sus brazos y Ramona va al lado de ellos

Se escucha una voz, que ellos no pueden escuchar "Les ira bien" - dice Pamela Tanner, al lado de ella. Se encuentra Tommy Fuller Sr.

"Si, lo se" - le responde a su suegra. Mientras se quedan mirando a la joven familia que se aleja en el atardecer, ambos sonríen

Fin

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Nunca había escrito un fic de Full House, pero me gusto esta pareja así que decidí crear esta historia.

Espero sus comentarios y claro también sus criticas, este fue el ultimo capitulo. Creo que quedo viendo :)


End file.
